


Yurio 'designated gift wrapper'

by FujoshiFluff



Series: A Couple of Lovey-Dovey Idiots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Podium Family, Viktor for Victor Nikiforov, Yurio for Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri for Yuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: Yuuri hides his gifts for Viktor in the washing machine because he knows Viktor hates doing laundry.





	

"Yurio? Can you do me a favor and wrap this for me, I have an appointment at the dentist and I don't want to be late."

"Fine, but I demand food in exchange."

"Viktor and I bought groceries yesterday-"

"Yeah, but I want blueberry cake from that new shop by the rink." 

"That's not even close to my clinic-"

"Just treat me after practice tomorrow."

"You can't eat cake for lunch-"

"..."

"Okay, whatever. Don't tell Viktor."

"Yup."

~

"Oh my god, these two idiots..." Yurio facepalmed when he saw what Yuuri wanted him to wrap as a present for Viktor. The coffee maker in Viktor's flat got broken a few weeks ago so he had to sit through mornings of Viktor being even more of a pain in the ass than usual and Yuuri having caffeine withdrawal, making him cranky and lethargic before going to the rink.

Sure, they could have just bought coffee outside, but it takes too long waiting in lines and its expensive. 

Yurio stared at the box and thought amusedly, 'Well, whatever' and proceeded to wrap up the box. 

~

Yurio won gold, Viktor won silver and Yuuri won bronze. The 'Podium Family' dubbed by their collective fans went out to celebrate their victory by going home to Saint Petersberg and having their post victory dinner; 3 boxes of their usual pizza, 2 liters of coke and 1 bucket of fried chicken. 

It was all very domestic and homey. Gold winner picks the movie so they watched 'John Wick'.

After the food was prompty gone, they settled down on their own spot on the couch. Yuuri and Viktor, disgustingly cuddling in one corner as always, while Yurio had his whole body on the couch, head and shoulders propped by pillows while his feet lay in Yuuri's lap.

"Oh! I nearly forgot" Viktor exclaimed and he wriggled off the couch and dashed to his and Yuuri's shared bedroom. Yurio muted the t.v. just in time to hear a startled yelp and bang from the room, as well as a muffled 'I'm okay!' 

Yuuri stood up and mumbled a 'be right back' and went to where they keep the washing machine, coming back almost instantly, holding the gift Yurio helped wrapping. Yurio almost forgot about that and he smirked and sat up properly to get a better view of what is to happen.

Both Viktor and Yuuri came back at the same time in the living room and both exclaimed surprise. "Congrats on winning silver, Viktor." "Yuuri!~ Here's to winning bronze!" 

"I think you both should open it at the same time" Yurio pipped in after minutes of exmbarrassed cuddling and cooing from both idiots. Makkachin woke up from his nap on the floor rug and jumped on the couch to lick Yurio's cheek. "Arg! Gross" Yurio exclaimed but let Makkachin lay beside him. They both watched Yuuri and Viktor tear open the presents.  
A few seconds passed by in silence. 

Yurio peered at them both and started cackling. Hearing him, Yuuri and Viktor both looked at Yurio, Yuuri's cheeks and ears tinted red while Viktor's own cheeks were a soft pink. Yuuri and Viktor's eyes met and they both let out puffs of laughter. The living room was quickly filled with laughter from the Podium Family.

~

The next morning, two coffee makers sat beside each other on the pristine kitchen counter. One colored silver, the other a bold black.


End file.
